1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to display panel technologies; and more particularly, to a thin film transistor, a thin film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a channel layer of a thin film transistor is made of an amorphous oxide semiconductor. However, a density of oxygen ions in the channel layer is easily decreased during an etching process of a source electrode or a drain electrode of the thin film transistor. Therefore, electron mobility in the channel layer is adversely affected.
Thus it is desirable to provide a means which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.